Cast into Damnation
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: She had always wanted to travel Europe, but not like this. Damn Sesshomaru. Kagome was sure she had left her world saving duties back in the past where demons ruled. But with BOWs running around and desperate humans vying for power, she supposed not much has changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast into Damnation**

 _Summary_ : She had always wanted to travel Europe, but not like this. Damn Sesshomaru. Kagome was sure she had left her world saving duties back in the past where demons ruled. But with BOWs running around and desperate humans vying for power, she supposed not much has changed.

InuYasha x Resident Evil(Biohazard): Damnation

* * *

If there was something Kagome Higurashi was quite proud of was her immunity to handsome men. After being surrounded by inhuman beauty for years, she was no longer easily swayed by a pretty face.

So here she was staring at one Leon S. Kennedy in the eyes, both parties quite tired and covered in war debris. Garbed in a military grade bullet-proof vest over a black sweater neck and street jeans, Leon stood out even in the masses of the Eastern Slav Republic.

And even through the dirt she could tell he was an attractive man.

Regardless.

Kagome did not take well to have the barrel of an assault rifle in her face.

"Are you out of your **_mind_**?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast into Damnation**

 _Summary_ : She had always wanted to travel Europe, but not like this. Damn Sesshomaru. Kagome was sure she had left her world saving duties back in the past where demons ruled. But with BOWs running around and desperate humans vying for power, she supposed not much has changed.

InuYasha x Resident Evil(Biohazard): Damnation

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Leon was usually not one to point a gun so quickly at civilians, but being stuck in the middle of a war zone warranted exceptions. Such like, in another situation a woman sneaking around an underground parking lot could mean she was hiding out. However, this particular area just happened to be where he was informed to meet his Slav Informant.

 _And_.

She just happened to be pointing an arrow at him, dead between the eyes, her arm not even shaking from pulling back an arrow on the taut string for so long.

"I should say the same to you," Leon retorted, eyeing the Asian woman closely. Just like himself, she was dressed in civilian clothing but lacked any body armor. But her stance and strength indicated training.

He couldn't afford running into any other agents considering he no longer had the support from the American government.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," The mysterious woman began, her blue eyes narrowing the slightest, "And I don't believe you're the man I am here for…"

"Hm?" Leon tested, quirking a brow,"I could be if you want."

He couldn't help that she was quite easy on the eyes. Her leather jacket doing well in accentuating her figure along with her dark blue jeans. He was on the job but that didn't mean he wasn't looking.

She seemed to take his humor as her lips quirked.

"Really, you look great for seventy."

There it was. Leon was almost completely sure she was here to meet the same man he was. So what side did that put her. For all he knew, she could be looking for the man to kill him and not for information like he was.

Then lung-hacking coughing cut between the two. Immediately, the two swung their weapons toward the sounds, though keeping a good distance between themselves.

Struggling towards them, the dark figure stumbled around unsteadily as it continued its coughing and wheezing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Both parties trained their weapons on the man, or at least what was _left_ of the man.

It wasn't until the bloodied man dropped to his knees then fell backwards clutching his heart, that they moved.

Kagome knelt down beside the man, immediately assessing his injuries before deeming there was nothing she could do for him. She could tell he was struggling to keep his head up so as gently as she could, Kagome rested his head into the crook of her elbow and supported him.

Leon took a knee on the opposite side of the woman and stared hard at the man.

"He has seconds," Kagome whispered.

"Scarecrow," Leon addressed the man, taking note as Kagome's eyes shot towards him at that name, "This is Tin Man and..."

He looked up to catch her gaze.

"Dorothy," Kagome replied simply.

Leon quirked a brow, a smirk catching the corner of his lips despite the situation as she shrugged the slightest with her free arm.

"And Dorothy...can you talk?" Leon turned back to the man.

The man gurgled, drowning in his own blood.

"I need to know the connection between the anti-government forces and B. ," Leon pressed without luck as the injured man continued struggling. Kagome pressed her lips and pulled the man up a little higher, hoping it would clear his throat enough to speak.

"I guess scarecrows aren't exactly known for their rousing conversation."

Kagome had to bite her lip from laughing, but used her free hand to quickly swat at Leon.

"It's okay," Kagome soothed trying to focus on their contact, her eyes sloped with sympathy, "It'll be over soon."

"I'll try to find a vehicle to get us out of here," Leon quipped walking away.

"Bee-" The man finally choked out.

"What did you say?" Kagome leaned forward with Leon right behind, his body nearly pressed against her back.

"Bee...keeper," Scarecrow gurgled out.

"Beekeeper," Kagome whispered, looking up to share a grim look with Leon.

"The honeybee I saw outside," Leon recalled.

Then Kagome felt it, the all familiar tickle in her senses.

"GET DOWN!" Kagome shouted in warning, nonetheless dropping the dying man to the ground and with quick reflexes, turning and pushing Leon to the ground.

Immediately, Leon rolled to take the impact and in a smooth motion, had them back on their feet.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as they witnessed the creature slash the throat of their contact.

"Great, now we've got a cowardly lion to deal with."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Then without hesitation, the creature hurtled towards them with sharpened claws ready to maul them.

"There's two!" Kagome quipped, darting towards the right to dodge. Even with her reflexes, she moved out of the way just as the BOW barreled right between them, splitting the two agents apart.

Seeing as the creature seemed fixated at her, Kagome pulled out her handgun and disengaged the safety.

"Duck!" Leon shouted as he fired his rifle towards the crawling monster. It flinched and growled in response as bullets lodged into his exposed muscles, but did not seem to deter it as it lunged at the Asian woman.

Kagome tucked and rolled out of its way, feeling the heat as it sailed over her head and braved against a pillar.

She rolled onto her back and began shooting at it from the ground, gripping the handgun tightly. The priestess pursed her lips as she hesitated in raising her purifying powers and charging the bullets.

But she did not know this Tin Man and was not sure it would be wise to expose herself to him in that way. She would have to stick with the artillery.

At least until they were desperate.

' _Hit the mark_ ,' She urged with a grimace, easily doing so as her bullets made contact. But from experience, she knew it would take a lot more before it went down.

Thankfully she was not alone.

Once her gun clicked, indicating an empty magazine, she quickly moved to reload as she jumped back onto her feet.

The Licker roared and jumped away from the man's barrage of firepower.

Once Kagome tucked back to the man's side, they instantly slid into position to cover each other's blind points.

"Where's the second?" Leon grunted, not even questioning her knowledge of said monster. At least not now.

"It's farther back beside someone else.." Kagome began as they moved into a run towards the echoing steps, "It's not moving...like it's waiting. Something else is happening here."

With tenses shoulders, they continued their assault on the Licker.

It jerked and jumped to dodge their bullets, drawing ever closer.

They kept shooting until it reached a dangerous distance from them.

The man dropped down and shot upwards.

Kagome threw herself to the side.

Foregoing her gun, Kagome drew out her bow and notched an arrow.

And waited until it's landing point was secured, it would not dodge this.

It's claws barely contacted the floor when she let her arrow fly, finding a new place in its brain.

It roared and trembled in its spot before dropping to the ground.

Kagome let out a shuddered breath.

"Nice shot," The man rumbled, an eyebrow quirked as he stared at the feathered end sticking out from the dead center of its frontal lobe.

"We're not done ye-" Kagome cut short into a brief, girly shriek as the second presence made itself known. Nearly cutting her head clean off her shoulders.

Falling hard to the ground, enough to jar her teeth, Kagome bit back a groan.

Glancing up, she took in Tin Man's looming figure beside her as he shot at the second Licker running away. Though his eyes held firmly towards the creature, their eyes briefly met.

She definitely caught the surprise and amusement in Tin Man's eyes.

How embarrassing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A shuttered breath escaped her, the slight movement eliciting a dull ache throughout her body.

She struggled to wade through the fog clouding her mind.

' _The last thing I remember..._ '

 **Steely blue eyes with wisps of dirty blonde hair.**

 **A long slimy tongue retreating behind sharp, menacing teeth.**

 **An explosion.**

' _Ah_ ,'Kagome recalled the collapsing ceiling and beams that nearly crushed her. She could still feel the burning warmth that threatened her face until worn leather pressed against her, shielding her.

 _ **Tin Man, the BOW Licker, the old man!**_

The gasp barely left her before a foreign hand slapped its way across her mouth in a firm grip.

Her eyes shot open, temporarily blinded by the beams of light from above.

"Don't say a word," A raspy, distinctly male voice whispered into her ear feverishly.

Wincing, Kagome complied as she surveyed her surroundings with weary eyes. With a subtle wiggle, Kagome discovered she was tied down by her wrists and ankles to a chair. And she seemed to have been relieved of all her belongings and weapons seeing as she could no longer feel them.

' _Except those two_ ,' She fought the smirk threatening to appear, ' _Amateurs_.'

"This one's clear! We're moving on, pull out!" Faint voice accompanied by hurried feet filtered down from above drawing her eyes upwards for a moment.

They were on a lower level of a building by the looks of the faint makings of figures between the floor boards. More specifically, underground by the looks of the dirt walls and shelves lined with canned and boxed goods.

Blue eyes met that of her own and recognition sparked.

It was Tin Man.

And just like her, tied down and restrained.

She glanced down his body, checking for obvious injuries before meeting his gaze once more. Kagome released a tendril of spiritual power, mapping the room and checking her temporary companion's state of being. There were three other beings occupying their underground area other than themselves and other than the dull ache of injury coming off Tin Man, he was relatively healthy.

At his quirked brow, Kagome fluttered her eyes in a subtle message figuring if he was the Tin Man to her Dorothy, he was a military operative of some sort and would have some knowledge of coded language.

 _No damage, you?_

He winked in response.

' _Hm, cheeky_ ,' Kagome mused as she took slight comfort in the fact that the man who threw his himself to save her from the explosion was okay.

She followed the arm that held a knife to his throat up towards a tense man occupied with glaring at her.

Unperturbed, Kagome returned his intense stare with her own until he turned away to stare up once more.

All current occupants remained solid like statues until the commotion above turned towards eerie silence.

With a brief nod from the hostile brunette, he let Tin Man go. Thankfully, the hand over her own mouth released.

Kagome quirked her jaw in both directions, relieving the strain there with sharp cracks.

Now to find out _what the hell_ was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your support and reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"They're gone."

"We'd better stay here a while longer," The taller of their captors grimly stated, "They may come back…"

A heavy sort of trepidation fell over the mixed group as they looked up at the floorboards once more.

The blonde of the three captors pulled out a flashlight from his stolen vest.

"Do you think our hostages here will be of any use?" He teased with a smug smirk, flashing the light into Leon's eyes.

Artificial light flickered before settling an eerie glow to the underground bunker.

"Could you move me beside my husband, I'm quite scared," The sole female company stated softly. The men turned towards the black haired woman with various levels of incredulity, who simply shared a wry smile.

"You're _married_ to this babe?!" The blonde armored man spluttered, glancing frantically between the two captives.

Leon nodded slowly, glancing at the woman he just met, "I'm just as surprised as you are. But yeah." Whether it was for the better or worse, they were stuck in the same situation and seemed somewhat on the same side. He would go along with her, for now.

"Whaaaaat," The blonde man continued, blatantly checking the Asian woman out.

"Keep your eyes to yourself," Leon quipped, the grin threatening to appear.

"Do you even know who we are," The more grim of the two interrupted.

"Are you the Wizard of Oz?" He raised a brow in response.

"I'm thinking more so the flying monkeys," His 'wife' suggested, cutting into a gasp as the taller man grasped the back of her chair and practically threw it beside Leon. With quick feet, the American stuck out his foot, steadying a leg of the chair to keep her from toppling over.

"You people in the CIA call us terrorists," The brunette growled into their faces.

"But we prefer to call ourselves, pro-independence fighters," The second gestured with hand signs similar to that in American rap videos.

Kagome pursed her lips, that explained which side they were stuck on and who they were hiding from.

"What is the CIA doing here? Was it you who put the government up to this? Are there any more of you?" At the last question, his brown eyes slid between the two hostages.

"We're not CIA agents," Leon began calmly, "We're just regular Americans who were screwed out of their honeymoon, dumped in a plane and brought to this place. Without any breakfast."

The woman beside her tilted her head downwards to hide the smile on her face.

"They came for you two while you were on vacation?!" The punky-looking blonde practically spat out in awed disbelief.

Thick eyelashes fluttered around stormy blue eyes as 'Dorothy' twisted into a pout.

"I know right? We just got married and we can't even enjoy our own getaway. We haven't even gotten to the exciting part," She breezed through the lie with a bold wink thrown his way. The louder of their interrogators seemed to enjoy her performance as he burst laughing.

Leon was briefly reminded of another black-haired Asian woman. Were all women this devious?

"Hey Buddy, these guys must be pretty high up in the CIA for them to do that!"

"You've been watching too many movies," Leon dryly commented.

"Then what are you?" 'Buddy' asked as he moved towards his accomplice, "Is it common for people in America to be packing one of these while on vacation?" He lifted the rifle they had confiscated.

"And those?" He then pointed to bow and arrows as well as various knives sitting on the table in the far corner. The sheer number of blades had him raising a brow and glancing at his temporary companion. He was met with a shrug.

"Sure."

"Of course."

"We've been doing it since the country's been founded," Leon finished, finding their interrogation almost comical.

"WOW, America's the **BOMB** yo!"

The pure awe in his voice seemed to be trigger as his 'wife' burst into giggles.

"Whatever. But even if you're not CIA. There is no doubt you two must be pretty special for America to send you here. You were able to take down that _thing_ after all."

Leon and his companion tensed, so they were utilizing the BOWs for their cause.

"If you don't stop messing with those things, you're going to get us all killed," Leon jerked in his restraints, glaring heatedly at the rebels.

"Then there is no doubt about the fact that you are our enemy."

"And you think those things are your _friends_? Your pets to do whatever you want them to do?" The woman bit sharply, "You're way in over your head if that's what you think is going on. Those monsters are only under influence as long as the handler is strong, and it's **always** a matter of time."

The three men then followed her gaze as she turned her head to stare right into a dark corner intently.

As if on cue, bone-rattling coughs echoed from said corner.

"Your time is almost up," She finished with a low tone echoing an emotion that had the rebels clenching their fists.

Aside from almost being killed to being tied to chairs as war hostages.

She pitied them.

Leon turned to stare at the woman, from her eyes to her lips they were etched with sympathy.

For someone who lied as easily as breathing, she showed her emotions quite openly on her face.

 **Just who was she?**


End file.
